


Assassin's Creed One Shots Lemonade (All NSFW)

by SophieMiester



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Australian Kissing, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom - Freeform, F/M, French Kissing, I suck at tags, Kissing, Lemon, Multi, Other, Rape, Sexual Content, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMiester/pseuds/SophieMiester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying the sexual activities with those husky stallion, darling?<br/>It's my first time writing a fanfiction in this type of website. So give me tips for my grammar.<br/>Enjoy my first fanfiction lemon(ade) one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Haytham eat for breakfast today? I wonder~

Breakfast

The time of the day where both children and adults sit on the dining table before going off for the day. The only time where you can enjoy the view of the sun rising, birds chirping and a sexy man coming out from the bathroom. You were on your way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for someone.

But as soon as you step outside your room, you saw Haytham Kenway walking out from the bathroom towards his bedroom only wearing a towel around his waist. You immediately look away with a slight blush on your face. You went down and took out some eggs from the fridge and a few slice of bread. Haytham was still upstairs, you could still hear his foots steps in his room. Thumping around, knowing he is wearing his clothes at the moment.

You started cooking the eggs on a frying pan, using butter rather than cooking oil. Until now the image of Haytham in a towel after a nice warm morning shower still lingers in your head. Those broad shoulders, wet hair, moist skin and a bootylicious butt. 

Suddenly someone tapped on your shoulder, you yelp and turned around to find Haytham giving you a questioning face. " y/n, are you alright my dear? ", clearly by your face you were staring at his dark grey-ish eyes. " y/n ? ", waving a hand in front of your eyes as you jerk backwards. " oh uum, i-im alright, dont worry. I was just cooking some breafast for you".

Haytham smirks and pinches your cheek, " are you sure, then why is your face bright red and warm hmm? ". " I uuh... umm.. its.. " you stuttered, searching for a reasonable answer for him. He chuckled at your cute expression, knowing what you were thinking. " j-just dont mind about it anymore Haytham, just eat your breakfa- ". 

You were cut off by him pecking your lips with a small brief kiss. You face instantly went red and you feel your body heats up. Haytham then stands behind you and his hands snakes down towards you waist. Holding it firmly as you turned out slightly and give him a cute innocent face. " Haytham, w-what are you doing, c-can u just eat your breakfast" you asked him as he massage the flesshy part of your waist. " But y/n, my dear, you're my breakfast~ ". His voice was deep, husky and arousing. You can feel a some kind of heat growing in your body.

Before you know it, he drags you across the kitchen onto the dining table. You leaned back as he kisses your lips more demandingly, hungry for you. As your were kissing him, Haytham then takes in both of your breast into his hands and gropes it as well as kneading the soft warm flesh. A low soft groan escaped your lungs into his mouth, without your eyes open you can actually feel him smirking at you.

You both broke apart, looking into each other's eyes, both of his have this look, the look of lust and hunger same as yours. Both of your were panting, but before you could even say anything he lifts your (f/c) tank top above your breasts.You didnt wore anything underneath all those clothings so you were exposed infront of him. 

He cups one of your breasts and kneads them while the other hand flick the tits and pulling them slightly. You bucked your hips, grinding againts him seeking for more contact. He let out a low groan, he then took in one of your tits into his wet warm mouth and starts sucking it. You softly moan his name out, bucking your hips more as you can feel the hardness in his pants, straining againts his pants. 

You took one of yor hands and push it down into his pants, you felt a hot pulsing cock underneath your touch, he groans as you tease him as you stroke his cock. He then suddenly forcefully bends you over the dining table and pulls down your short shorts. You were already dripping wet, Haytham was in awe at your soft warm butt and a dripping quim. " My, my (y/n), you're dripping more than i thought you would ". He chuckled at your silent expression, your cunt was throbbing, your clit is buzzing on its own, " Do you really want this?.." . He asked with a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. " y-yes Haytham, please, im begging of you". You tried to sound innocent but some how he heard the silent lie in your beg. " Are you sure, i did't get that quite clearly (y/n) ". He was teasing you, " fuck... PLEASE HAYTHAM FUCK ME ALREADY!!! " 

He then pulls his pants down, releasing the straining cock, jutting out proudly and fully erect. He thrusts forward, violently pushing it to the hilt. You screamed his name out and bit your lip to stop more of your lewd sound to come out.

He thrusts deeper and harder as time passes. You moaned and groaned on every violent thrust he made. Your clit pressed againts the edge of the table, drawing out your orgasm faster. You scream as you felt a sharp brief pain on your neck as Haytham bit you leaving a mark that you're his. " you're MINE (y/n), all. mine ".

His thrusts sped up faster and faster while your moan motivates him more and more to make both of you climax. At last, your screamed his name out while as well as he groan thourgh gritted teeth as both of you climax, he spewing his seed inside you as you squirt all around his throbbing cock. He eases him self out from your tight quim.

He then somehow brought you to the sofa and lies down with you. YOu snuggled up towards him as juices cascade down on your thighs. 

BUt then you remembered something, the eggs on the frying pan. When you arrive at the kitchen, the eggs were burnt completely. " oh dont worry (y/n)" he kisses your forehead before leading towards the sofa again and slowly drifts to sleep with you in his strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * still in my air conditioned room with a bucket filled with candies and sweets while waiting for my brain to function properly*


	2. Drunken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Dragon, drunk Thomas Hickey and a bed....

Drunk people..... drunk people everywhere.

You're in the Green Dragon, drinking alone on a table trying to forget what you did. Something that you regret, a lot. Gulping down a large mug of ale, chugging down more and more of the liquid down your burning throat. You slam the mug down onto the wooden table with a loud bang, somehow didn't attract any attention, you look around the tavern. All you see are drunk men, people playing poker and a man who's walking towards you. 

Thomas Hickey, your beloved crush. "..'ello love, someone seems to be 'lonely some" he smirks. " And is it a problem for you Thomas". You replied with a chuckle, you and Thomas are best friends since childhood. Now, your friendship with him is different, you find him oddly charming and cute. You and Thomas drank and chat till nobody was in the Tavern.

" So Thomas, found a lover yet~? " you nudge him slightly with your elbow while giving him a wink. He replied back with a drunken chuckle and random words. " oh my lord, someones absolutely drunk ". You stood up and picked up all the mugs on your table before heading towards the kitchen. You placed them in a large wooden bucket to be cleaned tomorrow early in the morning. 

You bend over to pick up a fallen mug over a chair while you were bending over. 2 large calloused hands grip your hips harshly in a drunken way, you yelp in surprise and turned around. " T-thomas? ", he just gave you this lustful and heated look while hovering behind you. " Whats the mat'er (y/n) ~ " he grips your hips tighter. You grabbed the mug before pushing him away with a grin on your face. " I think you need to earn it " then you sprint off into the kitchen to hide.

You hid yourself in a wooden closet, spacious yet dark. You can hear him calling out for you while his heavy footsteps echoes out in the kitchen. You peeked through a small slit on the closet, you saw him, standing there before turning around. His eyes locked onto the closet you're currently in. He walked towards the closet and opens it immediately and grins at your small fragile body. " my my Thomas, since when you're good at seekin' hmmm? " you flick a finger instructing him to go to you. He didn't hesitate and instantly crush your body againts the wall. Without pausing, he suddenly pressed a firm moist hot heated kiss onto your lips. 

Your body jerks from the impact but slowly melts into the heated passionate kiss. You hook your arms around his neck as he picked you up leading you upwards the stair case and into an empty room. He throws you down on the bed with a thump before sliding in onto you again. 

He continued the passionate drunken kiss, while that he took off all of your outer and inner garments leaving you naked and sprawled on the soft bed. 

He then pauses for a while to admire your curves and his eyes went up to yours. Keeping on eye contact while he lowers him self ontop of you grinding againts your sot warm body while kissing your tits. You bit your lip while groaning, trying to keep all the moans inside. He took one of them into his mouth biting it gently till your back arche. You finally let a low soft moan while your fingers tangled in his short fuzzy hair.

He stops for a brief moment before continuing downwards, leaving light fluttering kisses. He finally reached your womanhood, " Damn love, you're already this wet~ " He bit his lip while slowly running a finger through your wet folds, leaving you squirming under his touch. 

He makes small tight circles with slight preasure onto your already swollen clit. You let out a soft cry of his name as some of your juices already trickling out from your quim. He let out a breathy groan as he felt your wetness on the tip of his fingers. You then suddenly hear a belt unbuckling and as you tear you eyes away from the ceiling to Thomas who's sitting between your leg half naked, leaving his shirt and briefs. As your eyes slowly go down towards his hips, you saw his erection, red, moist and jutting out proudly with pride.

His cock was tipped with a small bead of pre-cum, knowing his also eager for you too. You spread your legs wider, inviting him to enter you. He crawled between your widen legs and grab on hold onto your hips with rough hands. With one flex of his hips, he enters you with ease and slick. Both of you let out a breathy moan, your cunt stretched and tightens around his throbbing length. He starts a rough animalistic thrusts, out and into you. You arche your back more setting him even more deeper into you, letting out a loud ferral moan. Now the only thing you could hear is the sound of his skin slapping againts yours and the groans and moans from both of you, echoing through out the room. 

His rhythm went loose and uneven, knowing his almost reaching his limit. You felt the knot in your body tightens and tightens on every single unrhythmic brutal thrust of his. He then suddenly thrust one last time deeply into you before releasing his load into you. You let out his name in a scream of pleasure as you went up to the borderlines of heaven. You slowly rode down your heavenly orgasm while he settles down next to you lying down. He cuddles you from behind and nuzzles you neck. " Love you my lit'le (y/n) "

You smiled and turned around, "Love you too Thomas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally freed from all of the homework from my school. So let's pick a juicy lemon~


	3. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream accident.  
> Thats all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY... i came back...hey

It was summer, the sun was gazing upon the town you were in. The humidity and heat were unbearable. You and your soul mate, Jacob Frye just came back from a hard long mission. Both of you were sweating, skin glazed with salty sweat. 

You both took your own sweet time to change your clothes, surprisingly Jacob was the first to come out from the room. You came out not long after, " wow Jacob, didn't you could do something that fast" You teased him. " well, love. it's too hot outside and I can't take the heat anymore " . You giggled and went towards the kitchen to get something to sooth down the heat. Jacob in the mean time was sitting on his favourite comfy couch, you came back with 2 bowls of vanilla flavoured ice cream. " ah, finally " Jacob sighed. 

You sat down beside him as you gave him his own bowl of fresh cold ice cream. Without any hesitation, both of you delved into the sweet treat. The ice cream was helping a lot to cool down the heat of the summer for awhile. Jacob in the other hand has finished his treat, his bowl was licked clean, nothing was left on the spoon and the bowl.   
And there, on your spoon. Was the last scoop of the delicious heavenly made chilled sweet treat, you were about to put in your mouth but suddenly the ice cream fell off the spoon midway to your mouth and fell onto your .

A small squeal came out from your throat as the cold treat slid into your cleavage. You were about to run off to the sink to wash it off,but then a strong grasp held you by the wrist stopping you from going towards the kitchen sink. You were then pulled down back onto the sofa but straddling Jacob. Your face turned slight burning red, " No love, let me clean it up for you" he pulled up your tank top and throwing it aside onto the floor. You weren't wearing any undergarments leaving your bare chest in front of him. He groaned in approval before delving his tongue between your mount licking the sweet melted cream off. You squirmed on his lap, getting all excited and all. He then licked droplet that was cascading down and collected at the tip of your harden nipple. Taking the bud and sucking in as well as nibbling it. You reacted by arching you back towards him exposing more areas for him to explore with his hungry tongue. " J-Jacob... " you called out. You felt something nudging beneath you, something hard and warm poking your core through the thin line of fabric.

You let out a small yelp as he thrusts his hip pushing you upward slightly, you felt the distinctive hard bulge again nudging against your hot core. He flips you around so you were underneath him, his body between your legs and hands on your waists. You squealed at the sudden action, but your squeal was muffled harshly by a sloppy passionate kiss. His tongue dominating your mouth exploring every crevice. He tastes of sweet vanilla cream and a little bit of him self. 

He knew what he was doing, he was distracting you with that sloppy passionate kiss while he slowly taking off your panties. Your core was dripping with sexual desire, you cover your core in shyness. It was your first time being expose in front of your lover. He growled not wanting to wait any longer, he wanted to taste the real fruit. The fruit that was dripping with heavenly made juices. Both of your hand was roughly yet gently grasp and held up above your head, he pushed himself in between your leg after letting go your hands. " Shite love, you're gorgeous" without any further waiting, his tongue assaults your clit, licking it, sucking it and nibbling it. You in the other hand was in a mess, your hips bucking against his face and your low sweet deep moans echoed in the kitchen. It was almost like a dream, for him, it was melodic. To hear your voice in ecstasy, begging for more, begging for release. 

" Please J-Jacob, I need... you". You mewled those words out in between moans and groans. He sucked your clit more and more, increasing the pressure time by time.  
The coil in your body was tightening at the sheer pleasure that Jacob was giving you. You bit your lip trying to hold in your moans as you felt a thick slick finger coiling and wriggling in your core. Jacob twisted, bent and pump in and out his thick finger. You couldn't handle it, you moaned louder and your fingers went through his hair, grasping it pushing his face even towards your aching core. 

That one feeling, that coil, was at the edge. You felt body spasm a bit, you arched your back and scream his name out in pleasure and ecstasy. You came into his mouth and onto his chin. He stood up and loomed over you before kissing you softly, you can taste your own release on his tongue. " God, you were... really... good Jacob " he chuckles and hugs you in a warm loving embrace. " Next time love, next time..." he went nearer to your ear, you felt his warm breath against your neck. " I'll do more than just that "

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing fanfictions one or two fanfictions per-day. BUT only if im free, or else i'll look it up to make more. Dont Worry.  
> Im always here apperently, locked in my dark cold air conditioned room.


End file.
